


Yes, Daddy

by SassyStrider, The_SS_Koizumi



Series: Hot Robot Sex Nights™ [1]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Breathplay, Crossdressing, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, M/M, Master/Pet, Panties, Pet Play, Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6688186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyStrider/pseuds/SassyStrider, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_SS_Koizumi/pseuds/The_SS_Koizumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Komaeda marveled at the beauty of Mettaton’s legs, his mouth gaping and drooling as he shifted his gaze up to Mettaton’s face." AKA In which Mettaton and Komaeda fuck and Mettaton is a daddy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> This was a collaboration between Hajimeme, T, and I at Hajimeme’s sleepover on in November of 2015. Bold text is me, italic text is HajimeHinataIsMyWaifu, and normal text is The_SS_Koizumi. Well, I tried to remember who did what. some parts might be wrong on who did what but w/e. WARNING: There’s blood and some slight body horror mention near the end of this. It was all T’s fault sorry. Also, it may be crack but we actually tried to write it seriously (except T’s parts)

**Komaeda marveled at the beauty of Mettaton’s legs, his mouth gaping and drooling as he shifted his gaze up to Mettaton’s face. “Oh Komaeda darling, you look so adorable on your knees in front of my heart, covered in my glittery, pink juices.”**  

_He gripped Komaeda’s messy white hair, directing him back to his dripping heart. “Come on, sweetie, you know how to do it.” Mettaton continued to hold Komaeda’s hair, and the boy kneeing in front of him began to pant._

“Oh Mettaton,” Komaeda breathed “Your robot heart juices look so…moist”

Mettaton placed his hand over Komaeda’s mouth. “Shhhhhhhh. Less talking, more sucking my robot dick or whatever the hell I have.”

**“Y-yes daddy…” Komaeda whimpered as his hair was pulled roughly again, laving his tongue over Mettaton’s heart, drinking up the juices that had been leaking out as he’d stopped to take a breather and also listen to Mettaton.**

**“‘Daddy’, hm? I like that nickname you have for me, darling. Say it again, would you?” Mettaton smiled with hooded eyes at Komaeda, his voice low and aroused.**

_“D-daddy…” Komaeda whined into Mettaton’s heart, his voice muffled by the squishiness of it as his lips were still eating him out._

_Mettaton’s heart pulsed in pleasure as he felt Komaeda’s mouth move inside him. “Do that again.”_

_Komaeda breathed out against him. “Okay.. Daddy..” He brought his mouth to Mettaton’s heart again, this time sticking his tongue inside, moving it around, feeling the juicy inside of his soul._

Mettaton then hatched an idea of how the experience could become even more enjoyable. “Hey, bitch, before we go any further, there’s something I’d like you to do. You see that chest of drawers over there? There’s something I’d like to see you in in the bottom drawer. You may have to dig around.”

**Komaeda pulled himself away reluctantly, and gave Mettaton a questioning look. He walked over to the drawers and began to search for whatever Mettaton was talking about.**

**He picked up the collar and a leash in the drawer and his eyes widened, his face flushing a bit more. “There’s more, sweetie.” He rummaged through the drawers again and pulled a pair of panties and stockings from them.**

**“O-oh…” He slipped on the stocking, watching as Mettaton nodded approvingly at his pale legs covered in the sheer fabric. Komaeda then put the panties on, his breath hitching as the soft panties rubbed against his neglected dick. Next, he placed the collar around his neck and clipped the leash around it. Then, he made his way over to Mettaton, and Mettaton grabbed the leash, letting Komaeda get back to work on his heart again.**

**“Now continue, dearest.” Komaeda nodded, burying his face back into Mettaton’s and moaning at the taste of his juices once again. Mettaton pulled on the leash, restricting Komaeda’s air flow. Komaeda choked out a moan, trying to lick Mettaton but starting to feel dizzy from the air loss. However, it was as pleasurable as it was painful, and the combination of both pleasure and pain sent a shiver down his spine as he twitched and tried to make a noise, but he didn’t have enough air to do so.**

_“What’s wrong, sweetie?” Mettaton lessened the pressure on his neck, and Komaeda gasped for breath, moaning slightly with each breath out. “Now, you’ve been so good to me. Do you want me to do something for you?” He ran his hand against Komaeda’s through to rest against his crotch._

_Komaeda made a small noise as a bolt of pleasure shot through him from the contact. “Y-yeah.. Please..”_

Mettaton began to stroke Komaeda’s five dollar foot long through the panties, and Komaeda let out a soft moan. Suddenly, the robot drew his hand back. “Lol just kidding.”

Komaeda looked as though his beloved puppy had just been hit by a truck. Mettaton laughed evilly, and yanked the collar.

**Komaeda yelped, his neck constricting and cutting off his air again. Mettaton grinned sadistically and leaned down to kiss Komaeda, stripping Komaeda of what little air Komaeda had left. He took pleasure in hearing Komaeda whine, silently pleading at Mettaton to let him breath again. Instead of freeing him, Mettaton stuck his tongue in Komaeda’s mouth, and Komaeda fidgeted, his body wanting air, but also being incredibly aroused. Finally, the robot pulled away from Komaeda, and the boy gasped and coughed, spit dripping from his mouth.**

_Mettaton laughed a little. “Hehe. I know, it wasn’t very nice of me to tempt you, but..” He pulled on the leash again, forcing Komaeda to fall forward so he was looking directly up to Mettaton’s face. “You’re so cute when you’re like this.” Komaeda made a small noise in response, and Mettaton smiled. “Oh, I know!” He walked back over to the drawer the panties and leash came from, Komaeda still on the floor, suddenly excited of what was to come next. Mettaton pulled something out of the drawer and turned around to show Komaeda the pair of clip on cat ears._

_“Here, darling!” He walked back to him and fixed the ears to his head, then petted his hair. “Isn’t this better?” He smiled. “Now what what do you say?”_

_Komaeda looked up at the robot. “…Nya?”_

Mettaton chuckled, but then grew serious. “Im getting bored. Lets do some thing, damn it. Entertain me.” He punctuated the command with a seductive pose.

Komaeda shifted uncomfortably, unsure what to do. He glanced around nervously, and gave a nervous smile.

Mettaton rolled his eyes “must I do everything for you?“

"I’m sorry, daddy!” Komaeda’s voice was filled with worry, worried that he’d disappointed his master, but Mettaton just chuckled and rubbed his thumbs on Komaeda’s cheeks, then pet him behind his fluffy, white cat ears.

**“It’s okay, darling. I’m not really putting on an act, but i’m not mad at you. Now, dearest, would you rather I entertain myself by using you, entertain me by entertaining yourself, or entertain me by continuing to pleasure me, my naughty little kitty?” Mettaton winked at Komaeda, awaiting his decision.**

_“I-I’ll do whatever you want me to, d-daddy.” Komaeda stuttered, afraid of making the decision that would make Mettaton angry. However, he just smiled a petted Komaeda again, causing him to close his eyes in pleasure._

_Mettaton continued to pet him, “Since you seem to like me pleasuring you,” he pulled Komaeda closer to him gently and fingered the edge of his panties, “I guess I’ll do that. Shall we?” He teased them down and Komaeda’s dick popped out._

**Komaeda’s breath hitched as Mettaton’s metal fingernails scraped against his swollen arousal. “Oh my, just look at how hard you are already. I’ve barely even touched you, darling, and yet you’re dripping so much pre-cum…” He swiped a finger against his slit and slid his cum-stained finger into his mouth, coating it in artificial saliva and tasting Komaeda’s precum. “My, how delicious you taste, darling. Makes me want more…” His heart shaped pupils dilated in lust, but he lightly shook his head. “But I must contain myself, after all, we have to prepare you for me…” He circled his saliva-coated digit around Komaeda’s asshole, licking his lips as he lightly pushed the finger against him and slipping it inside.**

_Komaeda jerked as he felt Mettaton’s slippy finger enter him. He let out a small moan as the robot pushed farther in. “Oh, yes, my little kitty, let all that out.” Mettaton ran his finger along Komaeda’s wall, and Komaeda moaned louder and closed his eyes, and Mettaton used his other hand to stroke his head. Komaeda made another loud noise and arched his back. Mettaton leaned in to whisper in Komaeda’s ear. “Does that feel good?” Komaeda nodded. “Do you want me to add another finger?” Komaeda nodded again, so Mettaton pulled out his finger a little, only to jam it in with an additional finger. Komaeda stiffened and let out another moan, feeling the robot’s fingers moving inside him. “M-Master… I.. I’m gonna..” Mettaton stilled worked inside him, and he leaned in to tell Komaeda “It’s okay, kitten.”_

He removed his fingers from Komaeda’s asshole, and contemplated using some kind of lube or something to make it easier, but who the fuck has time for that. Mettaton removed his dick-covering and revealed his sixteen-inch metallic dick. Komaeda’s eyes widened in either shock, fear, or regret. He wasn’t sure. Komaeda might have struggled, might have tried to put a stop to this monstrosity, but these are the kind of things Mettaton tends to ignore in these situations. So he just shoved that thing in Komaeda’s asshole. The poor kid screamed in pain, probably because his asshole was being torn to shreds by the giant dick. Mettaton panicked and tried to remove it as quickly as possible. There was blood. Everywhere. Oh shit.

**“Shit I forgot humans were this fragile.” Tears dripped down Komaeda’s face and he sobbed as he felt his guts shift in ways they shouldn’t. He shrieked as Mettaton pulling out only ripped his inner flesh even more as he spat up blood. His vision swam and blurred as everything went black and his head lolled to the side as the world, at least for Komaeda, faded into darkness.**

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there's any errors. I didn't proofread this that much.  
> Tumblr link: http://bluh-bluh-huge-blogger.tumblr.com/post/143554742447/yes-daddy


End file.
